


Welt

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 迪克和杰森在暂时分居时分别收留了两个外星老人一段时间你永远都不会知道你的男朋友的恋爱顾问是个九十岁老太太还是个六十岁小老头





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其实写这玩意儿的本意并不是整篇文看上去那么欢乐的东西

迪克和杰森处于感情危机的时候，布鲁斯总会不留情面的毫不体贴的给他们布置什么需要一起完成的工作，这导致他们最需要单独一人静静的时候总被错过，和好的周期拉的很长。迪克觉得可能是巧合，而杰森觉得老蝙蝠终于看不下去打算拆散他们了，只不过每一次他都失败了。  
在相处了一段时间之后他们之间又出了点问题，杰森还是太低估迪克的需求了。和布鲁斯不一样，他是打内心享受令人身心愉悦的性爱，而杰森在布鲁斯和他的若干女朋友身上能看到的只是花花公子的一夜情或者在伪装自己其实并没那么废物的同时顺便一夜情。不怎么样的童年加上更不怎么正常的少年认知让他觉得人类的欲望来的时候可以是汹涌的，但总归是中规中矩的。比如布鲁斯，他恨不得睡了哥谭大半的上流名媛，可是那些知道他是谁的超级英雄好朋友却一个个觉得他是个稳重靠得住的人，这个时候可没人说他经常和这个模特上床和那个演员约会了。  
杰森不这样，杰森是个好孩子。迪克好在比布鲁斯直白得多，喜欢就是喜欢，他可不会装作喜欢，就好像他至今都不知道布鲁斯到底是不是真的喜欢睡那么多上流社会的姑娘一样。迪克高兴就吻他，不高兴就不理他，介于高兴和不高兴之间想到什么做什么，杰森觉得挺好的——在他们没有矛盾不吵架的时候，他过日子可不是打算用推理的，还得绕开对方下的套，这也太惨了。  
不过最近他们又吵架了——或者说，闹矛盾。就迪克太受欢迎这件事杰森一直挺不满的，但是他又不能把一直追在他屁股后面的追求者一个个勒死，而迪克真的是习惯了这种事情，他根本就没往心里去。再加上他们上一次的历史遗留问题——谢谢布鲁斯，他们至今没有就迪克在性的方面需求有点多的问题达成共识。  
之前说了，杰森依然是一个中规中矩的人，具体表现为他在床上就像一头充满直男癌气息的野牛一样横冲直撞，下了床又变成标准好先生，除了让他说话直接困难点，洗衣服做饭无一不能。他很普通，而且是很多人理想的那种普通和正常，所以他至今不能理解迪克无论在床上还是床下都奔放得如同床上一样的德行到底是不是正常行为。而迪克，他只要和杰森在一起，只有他们两个人在一起而且他情绪比较兴奋的时候，基本上过上十几分钟他就得脱裤子。而这种情况总是让杰森觉得，是不是他在床上没把他干个爽？还是他的确不能把他干个爽？  
他倒不是性功能不行，是他觉得这不太对，随之而来的就是自我怀疑，这到底是他的问题还是迪克的问题，还是他在这方面对迪克已经不再有足够的吸引力了——然而这种问题实在是没法启齿，所以他只能自己憋着。而现在，一直存在的迪克过于受欢迎而他有些过于习惯随之而来的轻微骚扰的问题看起来简直就像黑衣服上的白油漆，不但显眼，还洗不掉。  
他们目前就处于这个档口。布鲁斯不负众望，又丢过来一个超级大包袱，而迪克把这事接下来了。杰森唯一庆幸的是他前几天就因为实在是想不明白搬出去自己住一段时间，不然他俩非得在关系紧张的时候又被布鲁斯搅到僵局不可——他还没打算和迪克分手什么的，至少暂时没有。

布鲁斯这次安排迪克照顾一个人一段时间。不过说是人，对方倒更像一个娃娃，他才不到一米高，多话并且骄傲，看起来就是个精灵老头一样，看起来有五十几岁，每天都要把头发梳理整齐，像是从精灵娃娃大家族里拿出来的一样。  
“情况特殊，阿尔弗雷德不在家，我需要你照顾希德先生一段时间。”布鲁斯那天特别疲惫。“我接下来有很长一段时间都回不去，拜托你们了。”  
“没关系布鲁斯。”  
“我希望杰森不会介意。”  
“不碍事，我和他正在分居。”迪克耸耸肩。“因为一些历史遗留问题。”  
“谢谢朋友！”希德先生坐在椅子上喝茶，对着显示器举起了茶杯。“请放心，我不会给你添太多麻烦。”  
“一定照顾好希德先生，等下我送他去你那里。”  
布鲁斯很快把小老头送到了迪克的公寓，希德先生拎着一个小行李箱进了门，迪克带他去了客房，戴着帽子的小老头很快就开始把自己的睡衣拿出来放在枕头上。布鲁斯在门口和迪克低声说话，两个人一直在看希德在那里翻行李箱。  
“他是他们星球最后一个人，那颗星球毁灭了，他实在没地方去，暂时在地球落脚。”布鲁斯悄声说。“因为这件事正义联盟的最近很忙，下个月我们要送他去另外的星系，现在先让他在你这里住一段时间，稳定一下他的心情。”  
“杰森这个月大概都回不来，应该没事。”  
“你们又吵架了？”  
“没，他突然怪怪的，前段时间跟我说要分居一阵子。”迪克耸耸肩。“我有时候真的不懂他在想什么。”  
“……你可不能不重视这个问题。”  
“他真要干什么我拦不住啊。”迪克瞥了布鲁斯一眼。“我有时候都觉得我们的争执太多，都快变成表面情侣了。”  
“你真这么想？”  
“我觉得他对我一开始的亲密劲儿过去了，有时候他让我觉得我离他很远，而他拒绝和我再深一步沟通。”  
“他和你以前的女朋友们不一样。”布鲁斯拍拍迪克的肩膀。“你比我清楚他的性格，迪克，我搞砸的事情你不会搞砸。”  
“……你真的确定吗？”迪克沉默了会儿突然问。“也许我在他心里并不是那个他最需要去了解他的人呢？”  
“恋爱的事儿，你可以问问老希德！”希德突然出现在他们面前，举着一小罐茶。“送给你的，朋友，谢谢你的收留。这是我母星的特产茶，虽然这大概是最后一罐了，来一起喝吧！”  
“……不得不说我喜欢他。”迪克看看希德又看看布鲁斯，露出一个笑容。  
“来吧，泡点茶，然后告诉我发生了什么。”希德跳上椅子坐着，一双眼睛看着迪克。“哎，年轻人应该多恋爱，见识不同的人，才知道你该选哪个人。”

另一边，在杰森暂住的安全屋里，一个佝偻着背的特别矮小的老太太正在织毛线袜。杰森把阳光最好的位置让给她，给她摆了把椅子，她就在上面忙活起来了，一边忙一边嘴里不停得和杰森说话。  
“哦，亲爱的，有些事你得谨慎，有些事情错过就没了。”她一边给袜子钩花边一边说。“恋爱啊，不过多大岁数，想保鲜就一定得让对方觉得你有吸引力，不然过多久都是散伙的命。”  
这个从路边捡来的一看就不是人类的小老太婆每天的事情就是给杰森的植物浇浇水，织袜子，在椅子上打瞌睡，还有抢着给杰森做饭。老太太一米不到，踩着矮凳垫着脚把杰森从炉子上往下赶，一边赶一边说小年轻怎么会做饭还是让老婆子来。不过杰森的确觉得老太婆手艺还不错，就是她真的太矮了而且看起来太老了，忙前忙后真的让人担心他会不会随时嘎的一声就过去了，真的给人一种奶奶的感觉——从各方面都像。  
“现在的人恋爱可不像你那个时候，派西，现在的人看对眼了十分钟就能上床，根本不管是不是恋爱了。”  
“……我年轻那会儿十四岁就在干草堆里失去童贞的事儿又不是没有过。”老太太捧着袜子盯着他看了半天，最后选了比较直接的说法。“你们这种小问题我这把岁数见得多了，都不是什么难以逾越的坎。”  
“……你够前卫啊派西奶奶。”  
“哎哟，杰森，我只是看得多，不代表那个干草堆里的是我。”派西奶奶低下头继续织袜子。“我还没有干草堆呢。”  
看起来至少有九十岁的老太婆和他这样聊天让杰森觉得她可能只是个四十几岁的损友。不过派西手里过于过时俗气的毛线袜子证明，她再努力几年估计就有三位数的年纪了。  
“我在两个星球见过几十年的事情了，别的我不敢说，至少看得多我也学得多。”老太太突然自豪起来。“这可是我引以为傲的人生经验。”  
派西奶奶来地球至少有四十年了，没人知道一个一看就知道不是人类的外星女人怎么在地球上低调的活下来的，不过她就是活下来了。而杰森捡到她也是在街上，小老太太拖着自己的行李箱在街角坐着，再佝偻着坐可能就得有耗子那么大了，于是他就过去问了一句，现在小老太太就在他那里暂住了。  
“我得给你展示一下我在两个星球学来的手艺。”杰森问需不需要给她联系养老院的时候派西这么说。“让我临死前嘚瑟一下，我太老了，也没多少日子能活了。”  
杰森对于派西的话表示怀疑，因为她目前看起来活蹦乱跳的。不过派西的确会在他没有抓紧厨房大权的时候在灶台前登基，而且会拿出不知道她什么时候去买的新鲜蔬菜和肉，把杰森挤下位，霸占整个厨房。杰森很久没有这种感觉了。以前母亲和父亲在世的时候还有过，派西给他一种奶奶的感觉，除了她真的……在他和迪克的感情矛盾上过于热心的提出解决方法。  
“杰森你想想，你多有吸引力啊，你找点主意，或者采取点手段，在床上勾引他，先把他在床上按住了，他也就听话了。”  
杰森对于阿婆简单粗暴但是可能没什么成功可能性的主意表示他不太好说什么。老太太可能有点太直接开放了，这个画风转变他有点接受不了。  
“问题在于，难道我们两个修补关系的方法就剩疯狂做爱了？我可是正经想谈恋爱的，我就是有点受不了和他每次都要扯到做爱上这个问题。”  
“哎哟，杰森你肯定没怎么谈过恋爱。”老太太挥挥手。“你一定记住，不管你和他现在是谈恋爱也好，还是结婚五十年了你们都变老头了也好，你首先在对他有性吸引力，然后你才能谈别的，恋爱啊结婚啊，不然他注意力都不在你身上啊。”  
“……派西你不是没谈过恋爱吗。”  
“谁说的，我谈过呢！我年轻的时候也谈过好几个。”派西拍拍胸脯。“我就是没结过婚。”  
“也没干草堆？”  
小老太婆不说话了。  
“……派西？呃，我不是那个意思……”  
“我就是运气差了点，我想结婚，想有孩子，不过你看我现在也是个快乐的老太婆。”派西骄傲的抬起头。“哎呀，实际过程是没有，但是亲亲抱抱，拉拉手，谈恋爱我也是经历过的嘛。”  
派西拍拍杰森的肩膀。  
“总之，等你们关系缓和点，你先去找他谈谈，至少一起过个夜。理查德是个特别有吸引力的男人，你讨厌这点倒是没办法，事实嘛，你得有足够吸引力把他吸住才好办事啊。”  
杰森就这么听着，一瞬间他居然觉得还有那么点道理。  
“那我就……按你说的试试？”  
“一步步来，加油杰森。”派西冲他挥挥拳头打劲。“你没问题的，你年轻着呢，身上充满了致命的吸引力，他没法抗拒的。”


	2. Chapter 2

用希德的话说，他年轻的时候可是很帅，也谈过不少电视剧里那种恋爱。他拍拍迪克的肩膀说好小子不错啊，我在你身上仿佛看到了我当年时的神韵。迪克笑笑把茶喝下去，说可你还是单身啊希德大爷。  
“我单身那是因为我想单身，我不是那种应该被婚姻束缚的男人。”  
“最好身边再有三五美女陪着？”  
“也不是不可以。”希德点点头。“当然啦，没找到想在一起的对象肯定有美女陪着更好，越多越好。”  
“那我觉得你和布鲁斯肯定有共同话题。”他小声嘀咕。  
“啥玩意儿？”  
“我不信你混迹情场这么久都没有想结婚的对象。”  
“有，怎么没有，就是上一个还是二十多年前的事了。”希德像个绅士一样翘起腿，拿了块葡萄干司康吃。“哎呀想想那时候……我还是个经常被搭讪的美男子呢。”他好好看了看迪克。“嗯，不比你差。”  
“那怎么没结婚？”  
“就是没成我也没辙，我还能把人强行捆回来不成。”希德喝茶故意发出一些夸张的声音，然后做作而优雅的给自己又倒了一杯。“哎呀，反正都过去了，现在什么都没了，就剩我一个人，以后也轻松自在。”  
迪克皱皱眉头，他觉得希德的发言有点奇怪，不过小老头可以说是无视了迪克的疑惑——他肯定希德发现他的疑惑了，不过很明显，他不在乎。  
“你们两个吧，这事儿也不算啥大事。”希德抖抖腿。“要我说你还是得继续用力，他又不是对那方面不感兴趣，对吧。”  
“可是他就是不感兴趣啊，他有兴致的时候像野牛一样，一般般的时候就有些敷衍，甚至还有不想做的时候。可是我找他都是因为我想，结果还不到我需求的二分之一。”  
“你男朋友真没问题？”  
“怎么可能，除非这世界上没有牛了，我就是觉得他对我没兴趣。”  
“那就很说不过去了。”希德想了想。“除非他对你的确兴趣不到位。”  
“感情不到位？”  
“或者他其实是异性恋？”  
“那倒不是，他是双性恋。”迪克把下巴放在手背上面，手背压在桌子上面。“所以这更让人不知所措了。”  
“没关系，交给我的智慧吧。”希德一点都不担心。“明天我去偶遇一下你男朋友，看看他到底怎么想的。”  
“拜托你别激怒他。”迪克十分诚恳。“我不想你在躲过最可怕的灾难之后在他身上引出点星际纠纷。”  
迪克不是个娘娘腔，而且他也不胆小，更不会无理取闹或者像块橡皮糖。他也觉得自己的性功能没什么不对劲的地方，或者身体的哪个部分和以前比有什么变化，可是杰森就是对他明着暗着的要求反应平平，甚至有一次他都脱了衣服骑他身上了准备和他决战到天亮了，结果他“实在是太累”睡过去了。这简直是格雷森恋爱历史里的耻辱，导致他真实考虑过到底是杰森那方面有问题，还是自己有问题，还是他真的就对和他做爱这件事上没什么特别浓烈的兴趣。  
可是要说真有问题……他们搞起来的时候杰森反应还很不错，这么一想他又有信心了。  
“我就想知道是什么问题。”他托着下巴说。“不说我们过程中的问题……平时他给我的感觉就像一周进行两三次床上运动尽男朋友的义务一样，多了他也不需要，也不想要。”  
在希德看来迪克是个很好的人，挺有男子气魄，很有魅力，而且他还年轻，所以他觉得问题应该是出在杰森身上——这个地球人漂亮性感性格还好，没人会不喜欢他，所以他觉得这事儿不对劲。要是他还年轻，还有心思谈恋爱说不定也想和他交往试试。不过小老头毕竟是个异性恋，而且已经对恋爱这种事情就剩下一个八卦的心态了，所以安心杰森，你男朋友很安全。希德作为自己星球最后的一个人，现在每天的乐趣就是给自己找点乐趣。  
所以他准备开始盯梢观察杰森了。

杰森对于脑子太过跟着下半身走的行为是有异议的，毕竟他的原生家庭摆在那儿，青少年的叛逆加上性觉醒的渴望，搭配放纵自己把脑子拴在屁股上，家庭本质又是保守的，然后他的父母才成了一对操蛋的夫妇，他才出生了。虽然他从来没否定自己出生这件事，但是他父母这种行为他还是觉得没有发生过最好。他不想把爱和性混为一谈——作为一个才刚二十岁并且血气方刚性功能正常的男人他这个思想倒是挺可贵的，不过一把年纪的派西好像并不觉得这样正确。  
“精神值得表扬。”老太太说。“但是行为不值得表扬。”  
“为什么这么说？”杰森一愣。  
“自律是种美德。”  
杰森点头。  
“但是你分的太清了。”  
派西站在灶台前做华夫饼。  
“想一想，杰森，美德是美德，但是欲望是存在的。就好像我知道你要是再吃两份下午茶点心下个月肯定会长胖，可是不吃你的确没有吃了那么开心。”  
“我可以一周只吃两次甜食。”杰森说的十分诚恳。  
“但是每天吃两份你会更开心。”派西挥挥锅铲。“而且这只是甜点，杰森。情侣间的事情比甜点复杂多了，它可以意味着道歉，意味着原谅，也可以表现出他对你有多大的吸引力——我说了，谈恋爱嘛，最重要的就是性吸引力。你都不想和他做爱了，他还要怎么相信你爱他，你又不是勃起障碍或者性冷淡。”  
杰森脸都憋红了，但还是制止不了派西的这个话题有些或许私人，并且还让人觉得羞耻。  
“我有适当和他上床。”杰森选择强调。“可是这不代表他有时候兴致来了一天要和我在不同时间段来三回。”  
“你不想？”  
“他有时候有心情的时候我没心情，我也真不知道他为什么那个时候会有这个心情。还有，有时候我真的不想。”他顿了顿。“我小时候的错误范例太多了，我就是当父母的放任自己享受性爱结果出来的结果，我的养父这辈子可能睡过四百个女人，他自己在以前单身的时候和别人上床赶得上哥谭炮王，没有一个人的行为是让人喜欢的。”  
派西这次没立刻回答，她想了好一会儿，久到她都做好两份华夫饼并且杰森都快吃完了，她才慢悠悠的回答一句：  
“你可以比现在更享受，因为你不是他们。”派西说。“而且至少你不会怀孕呢。”  
“……是我上他，要怀孕也是他怀孕！”  
“好好好，他怀孕。哦哟我是真的搞不懂你们男人奇怪的自尊心哦……”派西摇摇头。“说正事，杰森，他又狠抓着你做爱又不拒绝别人的调情，你就算真的吃不消他一天三回也得先把这件事解决了。”  
杰森抬起头。  
“你又不是不明白，年轻人谈恋爱不牵扯性是不可能的。”派西摇摇头。“要是你让他觉得你不能满足他很久了，说不定他会爱上别人呢。”  
“然后我们会因为另外一个问题继续现在的情况。”  
“你先把命抢救回来再谈论康复的问题。”派西收拾起盘子。“好了，散会，去你的岗位上陶德先生，如果你不想失去你的陶德太太的话。”  
“……我……”  
派西歪歪头等他的决定。  
“……我今天就去试试。”  
“噢，好极了。今晚千万别回来，一定和他一起过夜，就是没过成你也去开个房别回来。”派西一拍手。“那么你现在能告诉我哥谭炮王是谁吗，我挺感兴趣的。”


End file.
